Rho Jin-Ho
|word bubble= |powers= |pet=None |bedroom=A single room at Poseidon's Cabin |weapon images= Daeyangjinho.png|Daeyang JinHoBuckler.png |quote2="Possibly a man who hates the land should dwell on shore forever. Alienation and the long voyages at sea will compel him once again to dream of it, torment him with the absurdity of longing for something that he loathes." |file2=JinHoMain1.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= |likes=Being rich and pampered, luxury items, gourmet food, formal parties, getting what he wants |dislikes=Poverty, not getting what he wants, black comedy, stealing, dirty words and rude etiquette |colour=Royal blue, and purple |music=Korean and classical music |food=He's not a picky eater, unless it's not cooked the way gourmet chefs do |animal=Rabbits |book=The Picture of Dorian Gray |quote3="Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection." |drink=Red wine |song=WIP |movie=The Lord of the Rings trilogy |sport=Croquet |other=Drama: Smile Again |skills=Has satisfactory aptitude in swordsmanship, and has exceptional control on his powers |weapon=''Daeyang'', his celestial bronze sword enchanted to look like water; has a buckler for defense |strength=WIP |weakness=WIP |led=0 |been=0 |model=Lee Jang-woo |gender=Male |eye=Black |hair=Black |height=5'10 |weight=144 lbs |ethnicity=Asian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=10 |blood=O |voice=Baritone |marks=None |body=Athletic |more images= JinHo.jpg JinHo2.jpg JinHo3.jpg JinHo4.jpg JinHo5.jpg JinHo6.jpg JinHo7.jpg JinHo8.jpg JinHo9.jpg JinHo10.jpg |one=Sophisticated |best=Face |worst=Feet |change=Last time I checked, definitely more than one |mental=Stable |disorders=None |medical=Has skin allergies when the temperature gets too hot |mother=Kim Dong Yi |father=Poseidon |creator=N/A |half=Other children of Poseidon |full=None |other relatives=Rho Gun Woo (stepfather) Rho Soo Min (half-aunt) Kim Jung-Hwa (half-cousin) |family album= Film_poseidon.jpg KimJungHwa6.jpg |home=Seoul, South Korea |earliest=Riding a yacht while looking out at the sea |best=WIP |school=International school at Seoul |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Jin |native=English, Korean, and Greek |languages=WIP |flaw=He tends to be judgmental and egotistic, prioritizing his needs on top of others, and is very proud of his social classification in life |fears=Poverty or being poor, needles (the syringe/injection kind), mice, frogs, rats, and bats |hobbies=Spending his money (but not actually wasting it), reading, playing croquet or piano, painting, cooking (he's actually really good at it) |motto=WIP |won't=Become poor, ever; bow down to cheapness |admires=Kim Dong Yi |influenced=Kim Dong Yi |compass=Points north mostly |past person=Himself |current person=Himself |crisis=As calm and collected as possible |problems=WIP |change=Finds it harder to cope up with changes |alignment=Chaotic neutral |dream=Tycoon/magnate of his family business |current=None |quote4="Unlike a drop of water which loses its identity when it joins the ocean, man does not lose his being in the society in which he lives. Man's life is independent. He is born not for the development of the society alone, but for the development of his self." |file3=JinHoMain2.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Pride, greed, can be pretty vain |bad=Procrastination, overspending (sometimes) |sleep=Sleeps quietly, doesn't toss and turn much |quirk=Rolls a coin over his knuckles when bored, finds it hard to choose his wardrobe sometimes, counts the steps of stairs, lip syncs songs, keeps his plate clean, he writes with his left hand but does everything else with his right one |attitude=Pretty outgoing and optimistic |talents=Painting, playing the piano, cooking |social=Typically social, but judges you first |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Poseidon Father He doesn't know him, let alone meet him Kim Jung-Hwa Half-cousin, which I realized just now Is acquainted with him, nothing else Julia Mana Fontanilla Acquaintance They seem to get along well C0bd67c9-7a0a-4e8a-8bb3-f1aa6ab5452a_Julia-Barretto-Instagram-4.png |ease=Playing Fur Elise or Air on the G String on his piano |priority=Train to become a successful businessman |past=WIP |accomplishment=WIP |secret=He has switched bodies with Kim Jung-Hwa |known=Only the guy mentioned above and their families |tragedy=WIP |wish=Return back to his original body |cheated=No |relates=Not sure really |strangers=Arrogant |lover=No lover (yet?) |friends=Picky |familyp=Mature and reliable |first impression=Arrogant |like most=WIP |like least=WIP }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Male Category:Born in 1995 Category:Born in December Category:Korean Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:5'10 Category:Straight Category:Asian Category:Birthday Character Contest Winner Category:Lee Jang-woo Category:Jin-Ho Category:Rho Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Cursed Category:Type O Category:Ambidextrous